She-Ra lays the princesses of power
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Adora must now cope with not only being She-Ra savior of the world, but also having something she didn't before. She-RaXHarem, lemons and language, Futa, rated M
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everyone I'm not dead, but I have a good reason for not being around lately, you can read it in my profile bio. Anyway this is a new multi chapter fic about the new DreamWorks Netflix She-Ra, warning Futa, not your thing than don't read. I own nothing.

Chapter 1: She-Ra and Glimmer

Adora sat in her new room at Brightmoon still reeling over the fact that she was now the defender of all Etheria, and the Horde she once called family was now her enemy. It was quite a lot to handle, especially the whole transforming into an 8 foot tall warrior princess.

But when that thought crossed her mind, she remembered feeling something when she had transformed. Something that hadn't been there before, something she hadn't had time to check until now. So she grabbed her sword and held it aloft, shouting. "For the honor of Grayskull!"

She grew larger, her clothes changing to battle attire, and her hair getting longer. She was now the mythical hero everyone talked about, and sure enough, that different feeling between her legs was there. So she walked over to her bed, then pulled her shorts down to reveal a huge soft penis and a large set of nuts.

Adora's eyebrows shot up in confusion, moving the ogan to the side to see if her vagina was still there. And it was, just behind the scrotum. Now this wasn't Adora's first time seeing a penis, she had seen her horde comrades during group showers. But as horny as seeing her classmates naked made her, she had never been allowed to masturbate, it was strictly forbidden.

But now with this new appendage, and the thought of a naked Catra in her mind, her new cock began to harden. So she sat on her bed as she watched it grow with fascination, it now standing at a whopping 10 inches long and about 2 inches thick. Wrapping her fingers around it slowly, her breath hitching when she gripped the sensitive shaft.

Closing her eyes and moaning when she started to stroke her new dick, instinct taking over as she started to pump her cock with both hands. Her mind however didn't stay on Catra, and she started thinking about her new friend Glimmer and her curvy body. Biting her bottom lip as she thought of the sparkly girls wide hips, and her supple ass in those tight purple shorts.

Adora was getting close to something now, what it was she didn't know, but it made her pump her cock even harder and faster. She was on the brink of erupting when she heard a magical noise, and Glimmer stood before her saying. "Hey Adora, how's the new room?" Adora's eyes shot open only to clench again as she shot a load forcibly onto Glimmer's face and chest, both girls sitting in silence with bright red faces.

"Eeeeew! Did you just cum on my face!? Since when are you a boy!?" Glimmer screeched as she tried to wipe the somewhat glowing seed off her face, Adora standing to help her. "No, you don't understand! I am a girl, this just came with She-Ra!" And she reverted back to regular Adora with her pants at her ankles, and Glimmer saw a regular teenage vagina.

She was somewhat intrigued now, but Adora interrupted her thoughts as she got on her knees clasping her hands together and bowing her head in shame. "Glimmer I'm so sorry, I was curious about the transformation, I didn't know it was forbidden here as well. I promise it'll never happen again!"

Glimmer suddenly felt horrible and put her hands on Adora's shoulders, saying. "Adora wait, I... overreacted. I shouldn't have barged in, I've done the same to my mom so you'd think I'd have learned by now." She sat on the bed as Adora pulled her pants up, but not before Glimmer could check out her ass. Glimmer shook her head, focusing on cleaning herself off.

"So masturbation is forbidden in the fright zone?" Glimmer asked the now bashful Adora, who nodded saying. "Pleasure is a distraction, so it was a punishable offense…" Glimmer was all clean now, and asked. "Was… was just now your first time touching yourself?" Adora nodded again, and Glimmer put her hand on Adora's.

"Adora, masturbation is normal for a teenager, it's not forbidden. I… I even… do it sometimes." Adora's face lit up as she took both of Glimmer's hands. "You do!? How does it feel? Is it different than how boys masturbate? What do you think of? Is-" Adora stopped asking questions when she saw how red Glimmer's face was.

"I'm sorry! I went to far!" She said trying to pull her hands away, but Glimmer kept her grip saying. "No! No, you're just curious, and that's natural. To answer your questions, it feels great, yes it is different, and… Bow… normally." Adora felt relieved and asked innocently. "Oh, so it's normal to think about friends while doing it?"

Glimmer blushed and said. "Well no not exactly, why who were you thinking of?" Adora felt ashamed again, realizing that she had just jerked off to Glimmer's image. Apparently that was wrong, and she turned away embarrassed. "Oh, uh? No one!" But Glimmer said. "Hey, it's okay Adora, normally you think about people you think are beautiful or handsome, and well, Bow is pretty handsome."

Adora felt a little better, and hesitantly said. "You…" Which confused Glimmer, but then she put two and two together and blushed. "Y-you were thinking about m-me?" Adora nodded and blurted out. "It started out as Catra, but then I saw your beautiful face and your amazing hips and your perfect butt and I just couldn't help myself!" Glimmer blushed, but gave Adora a small smile.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Glimmer asked, and Adora nodded. Glimmer looked like she was thinking about something, then asked. "Do you want to turn back into She-Ra for me?" And Adora grabbed her sword and said. "For the honor of Grayskull!" And she became the legendary warrior once again, only this time she was pitching a huge tent in her shorts. Glimmer said. "Sit down." And Adora did so, and Glimmer hooked her fingers around the hem of her battle shorts. "Wait!" Adora said nervously.

She looked up at Adora and said. "I'm gonna get a closer look at it, if you let me I'll let you have a better look at my perfect butt as you put it." Adora bit her lip and watched as Glimmer pulled her shorts down, her huge dick popping out almost slapping the princess in the face. "Holy shit, it's huge!" She said, tempted to taste it.

Adora bit her lip as she could feel Glimmer's hot breath on her hardening cock, her soft lips so tantalizingly close. "Are they usually s-smaller?" She asked breathlessly, and Glimmer shrugged. "I've never actually seen one, so I don't know… hey weird question, but is it okay if I… put it in my mouth?" Adora's eyes widened, and she didn't say a word. She just nodded eagerly, and Glimmer opened her lips and wrapped them around the head.

Adora instantly threw her head back, moaning loudly as Glimmer circled her tongue around the sensitive head. Glimmer was pleasantly surprised at the taste of her dick, not being gross and sweaty but sweet with a touch of salty. She then pushed more of the shaft into her mouth, taking about a third before it hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly when she tried to go further, so not willing to test her limits she pulled back.

And as she pulled back she began sucking on her friend's cock, stroking what shaft she couldn't take with her hand. Leaving Adora a quivering mess as she gripped the sheets, trying to hold out from cumming again. But Glimmer's mouth felt so good, how her tongue slithered along the bottom of her cock, how her teeth gently pulled at the loose skin, and how her soft lips tightly sealed around her.

"Oh God Glimmer! That f-feels so good!" She moaned out as Glimmer kept up her assault, saliva coating her cock her pink haired friend slobbered on it. She then felt the pressure building once more, welling up inside her lower navel as Glimmer sucked her dick. "I… I think I'm gonna do it again! What happened earlier!" She grunted as she felt her orgasm coming to a head, Glimmer got the message and sealed her lips and took her as far as she could.

Adora let out a shout as she grabbed Glimmer's hair, feeling herself explode in her friend's mouth. The thick gooey glowing cum filling her cheeks as she contemplated swallowing, the flavor way better than she had heard. After her mouth began to leak because of how much there was she decided to swallow, drinking up Adora's cum and loving every second of it.

Adora finally stopped shooting cum in her mouth, breathing heavily as she let go of Glimmer's hair. Collapsing back onto the bed as Glimmer let the semi-hard penis slide out of her mouth, unable to speak as she tried to swallow the rest of Adora's cum. Glimmer hummed happily as she somehow felt invigorated, like her magic was stronger.

She looked at her friend on the bed, and decided to hold up her part of the deal. Slipping her sleeves down, and pulling down her battle leotard. Leaving on her shawl to cover her shoulders and small breasts, peeling off the tight spandex to reveal her plump ass. As she kicked the clothing from her ankles, she blushed and timidly asked. "W-well Adora? What do you think?"

Adora looked up and her eyes widened, finally seeing Glimmer's beautiful naked ass. So round and firm, with cute little dimples in the cheeks from being embarrassed no doubt. Her cock immediately hardened again, and she leapt off the bed to her knees. Burying her face into Glimmer's ass, making the thick girl squeal in surprise. She squeezed her lovely friend's buttcheeks, while she dragged her tongue over the princess's wet pussy and her tight asshole.

Glimmer moaned in pleasure and embarrassment, and she squirmed from the oral onslaught. "Adora, doooon't! That's dirty!" She moaned as Adora continued to alternate between licking her pussy and her butthole, making her knees weak and her eyes roll back. Adora shoving her tongue into her vagina, Glimmer whimpering as she couldn't take anymore.

Her juices sprayed all over Adora's face as she had the most intense orgasm of her life, collapsing to the ground arms on the floor and her big ass in the air. Her wet dripping pussy a temping site to Adora, who stood with her giant cock erect. Adora grabbed her friend's ass, gripping her fat cheeks as she slid her cock between them.

Grinding her hard shaft against Glimmer's quivering pussy, her head swimming as she prodded the princess's entrance. Glimmer gasped out. "Do it! Fuck me Adora! Fuck me so hard!" Adora paused and looked at the beautiful girl below her, wiggling her hips in anticipation of the monster between her buttcheeks.

Adora grabbed Glimmer's hips and picked her up with ease, putting her on the bed so she and Adora were face to face. She then bent down and kissed Glimmer, square on the lips with tongue and everything. Glimmer was shocked but slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck to bring Adora closer. Grinding her crotch against the large muscular girl's dick, both moaning into each other's mouths.

Glimmer broke the kiss reluctantly, and looked her in the eyes and said. "Shove that huge cock of yours into my dripping cunt!" Without another word Adora shoved her huge shaft into Glimmer's slippery pussy, both of them moaning loudly and clutching each other tightly. Adora stayed still for a little bit letting Glimmer get used to her length and girth, before slowly pulling halfway out.

She then started slow but deep thrusts, her thick cock spreading her pussy open wide. Both of them moaning in delight, starting to pick up the pace. The room filling with pleasure filled groaning and the clapping of wet flesh against flesh. Adora's new balls bouncing against Glimmer's lovely ass, her hands moving up from her hips Tor her breasts. Pinching her nipples driving Glimmer crazy, clenching around the hard cock pumping in and out of her.

As they continued Glimmer reached up and pulled Adora into a kiss, their thrust becoming more rough and filled with lust. Their hips now slamming together as the raw fucking and moaning got louder, every movement, vein, ridge and fold rubbing together to bring them closer to finishing. Adora felt that feeling building once again, heating her core as she plowed into Glimmer. The princess also feeling her own orgasm building as her pussy was pummeled, neither of them hearing the gentle knock on the door.

Adora broke the kiss as gasped out. "I'm gonna cum again!" And Glimmer wrapped her legs around Adora's hips and shouted. "Do it! Cum inside!" Completely overtaken by pleasure as Adora jackhammered her pussy, biting her lip as she came. Clenching the large dick and squirting her love juice all over Adora's thighs, prompting Adora to drive her cock balls deep and blast her thick cum into Glimmer.

Glimmer's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out as her pussy was filled, so much cum pumping into her that it dribbled out and ran down her ass. Neither of them noticing that Queen Angella had just walked in, to see She-Ra draining her large balls into her daughter's gushing pussy. She was shocked by the sight to say the least, but she kept her cool and cleared her throat.

Both girls who had been catching their breath suddenly lost it, Adora yanking out of Glimmer and facing the queen with a revitalized erection. "Mom!?" Glimmer shouted embarrassed and horrified, "Queen Angella!?" Adora shouted in a similar tone, but we're silenced by the queen when she raised her hand to silence them. "To be fair, I heard 'come inside' after I knocked…"

Adora took a couple of steps forward and tried to defend herself. "I can explain your majesty!" But Angella simply said. "No need, I was completely expecting this to happen." Both girls' eyes widened and they shouted in unison. "What!?" The queen giggled and took a seat next to her lewd daughter, who had yet to close her legs as cum spilled out of her vagina.

"You see girls, She-Ra is supposed to revitalized this world and make our magic stronger. And one of the ways she does this is through her cum, by inserting it directly inside of us we absorb it and become exponentially more powerful. How do you feel darling?" She asked Glimmer, who noticed that her magic felt like it had skyrocketed. "Really good… Amazing actually!"

The queen smiled and said. "That sex you just had will give us an edge over the Horde, and we just might win this war. But as She-Ra, Glimmer won't be the only girl you'll be having sex with, it will be your duty to fuck all of the princesses of power."

Adora reverted back to normal, amazed by all this new information. The queen stood up and started to walk out pausing just before the door, turning to the girls with a flustered smile. "Just be sure to hang something on the door next time you girls have sex, as much as I love seeing my daughter Happy, I'd rather not watch you get creampied again…" And with that she left, both girls blushing like crazy.

Author's note: Well there you go, let me know what you all think in the reviews. And don't forget to leave suggestions and requests, and see my bio for unexplained break. See y'all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Here's chapter 2 of this story, no real excuses as for why it took so long other than I had no inspiration for it. Also this one is a little kinky, so be ready for that. Anyways I hope you guys like it, I own nothing!_

Adora was nervous about her meeting with Perfuma, everything depended on reuniting the princess alliance. But what if perfuma didn't like her, what if she found out she was from the horde? As they walked Glimmer noticed her friend's discomfort, and grabbed her shoulder asking. "What's wrong Adora?" She glanced at Glimmer, letting out a nervous breath.

"Nothing! I'm over reacting, let's find this village." The trio continued walking for a bit through the lush forest until they heard music, Bow perked up and asked. "Do you guys hear that?" And adora stopped and pulled out her sword, holding it aloft and saying. "Let's get to work. For the honor of Grayskull!"

Adora's body glowed and changed, her hair extending and her muscles expanding. Her tight spandex battle attire adorning her superior body, a noticeable bulg in her shorts as the transformation came to an end. Adora let out a tense breath, her cock feeling very constricted in the tight shorts.

They all entered the outskirts of the village, Adora picking up the supply cart they were bringing. Then Perfuma turned the corner, and She-ra's heart skipped a beat. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with tan freckled skin, a sleek slender body and long flowing blonde hair that was littered with flowers.

She gasped in excitement, running over to greet them, giving Glimmer bouquet and Bow a crown of flowers. "Thank the universe you are here, welcome!" Just then she spotted She-ra and let out a gasp. Adora's large muscles clearly very impressive to behold, and Perfuma looked very impressed.

The party that followed was awkward, adora being mobbed by people and given gifts. Then she was asked to heal a tree which went horribly, and she and her friends went to stop the horde base that was poisoning the forest. And Perfuma and her people finally fought back for themselves, although it sounded like Perfuma was maybe enjoying it a little too much.

As they were unloading the cart of supplies and getting ready to go home, Adora looked over at Perfuma. She knew she had to tell her about the whole magical sex thing, but she needed to bring it up without being… creepy. But before she could decide anything Glimmer kissed her cheek and said. "Have fun!" Teleporting her next to Perfuma, then teleporting back over by Bow and leaving her alone.

"Great…" Adora said in annoyance, turning to the very bubbly princess. "Hey Perfuma, I need to talk to you." Perfuma turned from her conversation and said. "Ok!" But the other villagers were staring at her, so Adora clarified. "Alone? Like in private?" Perfuma said. "Ooooooh okay, come!"

Perfuma lead her away from the village of tents, into the forest where a large tree stood. On the front of that tree was a door, and the two of them entered into a large hollowed out library. "This tree was once a home to giant termites, but now it is our library for our history. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I need to have sex with you!" Adora blurted out, horrified at herself. Perfuma's eyes were wide and she asked. "Um, what?" Adora wanted to pull her own hair out, and she cleared her throat. "Queen Angela told me that one of She-Ra's responsibilities was to have sex with all of the princesses of power, and that my cum will boost your powers! I know that sounds crazy and really vulgar, but it's true!"

Perfuma was blushing, kind of unsure what to say. "Um, wow! Uh okay, I have a few questions.

Have you and glimmer already done this? And how am I supposed to get power from your cum? Do I have to drink it or something, because I've never slept with a woman before." Adora realized turning into She-Ra would make explaining this so much easier, so she pulled her sword out and said. "For the honor of Grayskull!"

Perfuma watched as she transformed, and Adora stood in front of her glowing and beautiful. Adora then pulled down her shorts to reveal her enormous 10 inches of cock, along with her large nutsack. "Oh!" Perfuma said, staring at the large appendage. "You have a penis! But just as She-Ra?" Adora changed back to her regular self, her pants at her knees and her pussy in the open.

Perfuma was fascinated, and also turned on! "So you want to have sex with me!?" She said excitedly, and Adora nodded bashfully. Perfuma laughed and bounced around all giddy, grabbing Adora's hands. "I'm so excited! I've never done this before!" Adora chuckled with her, kind of excited too as she asked. "Do you want to set the mood, or kiss or something?"

Perfuma looked like she wanted to ask something, but ended up just saying. "Sure, let's kiss!" They both kissed, Perfuma sticking her tongue in Adora's mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other deepening the kiss, Perfuma's hands slipping down Adora's back. Taking a sharp intake through the nose when Perfuma's hands found her bare ass, moaning into the kiss as she groped Adora's plump shapely ass cheeks.

Perfuma broke the kiss and started to kiss along her jawline, humping their hips together as the making out and groping got more intense. Then Perfuma bit her neck, and Adora yelped and jumped back. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I was getting really into it and I just-" Perfuma apologized, but before she could finish Adora gasped out. "That was really hot!"

Both of them stared at each other, and Perfuma blurted out. "Can I tie you up!?" Adora blinked in shock. "What!?" Perfuma closed her eyes and blushed. "Today when I was restraining people and hitting them with my vines, I felt… turned on! I don't know why, but I really liked it!" Adora turned back into She-Ra, and took off all of her clothes.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Adora said, and Perfuma used her vines to tie Adora up. Her arms were tied behind her back, and her thighs and calves were bound together forcing her to kneel. A vine then tightly coiled around her neck, just tight enough not to choke her. Then two wrapped around Adora's supple tits, gently squeezing them. Adora moaned as her breasts her gripped, more turned on by this than she was proud to admit.

Perfuma stroked her chin in thought, and summoned a vine to gag Adora's mouth. She then started to slowly strip her dress off to tease Adora, biting her lip seeing how hard Adora was for her. She strutted over to her, making sure to shake her hips as she walked. "You're really hard right now, do you think I'm that sexy or is it because you're tied up?"

Adora tried to answer both through the gag, but she moaned because Perfuma gripped her cock. "That wasn't too hard was it?" Perfuma asked concerned, but Adora just shook her head as her hips jerked instinctively. Perfuma then started to roughly jerking her off, gripping it hard and applying a painful yet pleasureful friction.

Adora moaned and growled as the princess gave her a hand job, her other hand fondling her balls.

Adora squirmed around in her restraints, feeling the pressure building up in her cock. Her nuts tightening as she was ready to burst, but then Perfuma stopped. She-Ra's eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't about to cum, and she was completely at Perfuma's mercy. "Can't have you cumming too quickly, the fun has only just begun."

Perfuma then laid adora so she was face down on her knees, having her ass in the air. Perfuma then gently grabbed her balls and said. "But just in case." And Adora whimpered as she felt a vine wrapping tightly around her ball sack, clenching it so she couldn't cum early.

Perfuma then took her cock in her hands, a lot more gentle this time, and stroked it. Adora's toes curled and her fists clenched as Perfuma stroked her almost painfully slow, Perfuma placing little kisses along her shaft. Then she kissed her balls which made Adora cry out against the gag, moaning as Perfuma kept kissing upwards along her pussy, her taint, until she finally reached her ass.

She grabbed Adora's cheeks and spread them, so she had plenty of room to place a hot wet kiss on her butthole. Adora's eyes crossed a little with how good that felt, Perfuma licking the rim until she stuck her tongue in. She-Ra moaned and writhed around, her body trying to cum from the anal probing. But her balls were locked up too tight, so she had to endure.

Perfuma was having the time of her life, licking and slurping at her ass, even biting it a couple of times. But then she had an idea, and she summoned two plants. One was a long banana shaped fruit with a hard shell, and the other was a vine to tie it to her hips. She set to work fastening it to her, Adora unable to see what she was doing.

She finally had it attached, with one end in her pussy, and the other ready to go in Adora's ass. He then brought her hand down on Adora's ass cheek, Adora letting out a muffled screech. Then Perfuma slapped her other ass cheek, her yelp mixed with a moan. She continued this abuse until both of Adora's plump ass cheeks were a stinging red, and Perfuma gripped and massaged them as Adora groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Then Adora felt something prodding her back door, it was plenty lubed up and the object slipped in with little resistance. Adora's eyes crossed hard and she groaned, her head dizzy and her body still couldn't cum. Perfuma then started thrusting her hips, getting a muffled scream from Adora.

Adora would have thought it was funny that she lost her anal virginity before Glimmer, but her thoughts were all scrambled as her ass was pounded by Perfuma. Her raw ass cheeks stinging every time Perfuma slapped her hips into them, her asshole stretching to accommodate this fruit that wasn't as long as she was, but it was definitely as thick as she was.

30 minutes! 30 delicious agonizing minutes was how long she had been fucked, cumming from her pussy at least 5 times already but still nothing from her cock. Her balls were now swollen from the amount that she had backed up, and her cock was twitching with neglect and yearning.

But finally Perfuma pulled out of her asshole, discarding the fruit and sitting She-Ra back up. She then sat on her lap, her cock resting against Perfuma's pussy and stomach. Perfuma then removed the gag and kissed Adora deep and passionately, leaning forward so she could impale herself of the huge dick.

Both girls let out a loud moan as Adora filled her pussy with her girth, Perfuma breaking the kiss and saying. "I'm going to ride this cock, if you beg me enough I'll let you cum." Adora's eyes widened in horror as Perfuma raised her hips, then slammed them back down. Adora would have gum just then, but she couldn't, and it only got worse.

Perfuma's tight pussy was squeezing her hard as she bounced on her cock, and to add insult to injury Perfuma was also pinching her nipples. "PLEASE!" Adora begged, Perfuma biting her lip as she rocked her hips. "Louder!" Adora screamed as she was rocked with yet another dry orgasm, tears running down her face. "PLEASE LET ME CUM PERFUMA!" She cried, her voice hoarse and raspy.

Perfuma let out a moan as she was hit with her own orgasm, saying through ragged breath. "I don't think you want it bad enough." Suddenly something snapped and Adora's eyes began to glow, her muscular arms ripping through the vines. Perfuma noticed her grab her hips, and she realized that she may have gone too far. She-Ra then pulled her to the base of her cock, and she began to grow. Her cock lengthening another 5 inches, and thickening to 3 and a half inches.

She-Ra then started to slam the princess on her cock at great speed, Perfuma's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out. The giant cock invading and stretching her womb, her stomach bulging as the huge cock reshaped her insides. Perfuma couldn't stop cumming, her pussy a stretched convulsing mess as She-Ra used her body like a sex toy.

The vine on her balls finally snapped, and She-Ra shouted as she released an hour's worth of delayed orgasms. Perfuma's womb filling up with thick gooey cum, her stomach a tad bloated from the amount that was filling her up. Eventually they both collapsed, Adora's penis no longer inside of Perfuma but still cumming a constant stream of semen. Not sure she could take the constant orgasm any longer, she reverted to her regular form.

She glared at Perfuma and said. "Next time, we're picking a safe word!" And Perfuma mumbled an incoherent apology, drunk on the pleasure Adora had just given her. Later Adora walked into her new room to find her friends, and she asked. "What's going on?" And Glimmer shouted. "Surprise!"

The shorter girl ran up and grabbed her hand leading her over to the bed, saying. "Well you said you always slept in a group in the fright zone, so we thought we'd have a big sleepover to make you feel more comfortable!" Then Bow pointed to her new bed. "And you said your bed was too soft, so we got you a new one." He patted the much stiffer surface, and they both looked at her expectantly.

Adora looked at them somewhat blank faced, focusing on Glimmer's adorable expression. She then grabbed the shorter girl's face and kissed her, shocking Glimmer and Bow. She then broke the kiss and said. "We're going to have sex, slow, gentle, no hitting sex." Glimmer blushed and looked at Bow who was also blushing, as Adora started kissing along her throat and neck.

"Um, Adora! Bow is still here!" She said embarrassed, and Adora said without missing a beat. "Bow, get out or stay and get weird!" Then went back to kissing the princess, and Bow turned around and said. "I'm just gonna go for a walk… for a couple of hours." And he left closing the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

Glimmer smiled and moaned, asking. "So, you wanna turn into She-Ra and show me a good time?" She went to grab Adora's ass, but she grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No! No She-Ra! Just Adora sex tonight, nice soft Adora sex! With ice! Lots of ice!" Glimmer stared at Adora confused and asked. "What did Perfuma do to you?"

Adora just nuzzled into her shoulder and whispered. "I don't want to talk about it…" So Glimmer just pet her hair, cooing calmly and promising her she'll have a relaxing night. But still wondering what Perfuma did to make her like this, she seemed so sweet earlier.

_Author's note: Well there it is, what did y'all think? That was my first time doing BDSM, so I hope I did good. Also should I make the next chapter the intimate lesbian sex to calm Adora down from her Perfuma stress, or should I just move on to the next princess? Let me know, see y'all next time._


	3. Authors announcement

Dear readers.

Apologies that this isn't the chapter you hoped it was, but I have a very important announcement.

I regret to inform you all that my works of fiction will be on an indefinite hiatus until further notice, though this decision is definitely going to upset you all I do have my reasons. Not only did I lose someone close to me, but also with COVID19 I've been stressfully trying to reach unemployment so that I don't lose my apartment.

But on a brighter bit of news, a close personal friend of mine has asked for my help. Now I can't give too many details because of legal reasons, but I'll be writing scripts for the animated series they're making. And no it's not smutty, but I've always tried to put a bit of romance, comedy, and maybe even some drama into my stories, so I think I'll do fine.

I quite honestly hope you all check it out when it airs, the concept is amazing and I feel so lucky to be part of writing this. And I'll eventually get back to my writing on fanfiction, but for now this is goodbye. You guys are so supportive and amazing, and I never would have thought I could have done this without your help.

There are plenty of other smut writers to read that I can't recommend enough, and when I'm feeling stressed I read one of their works.

ChocolateCookieCream and Creeply are my top two favorites, and they never cease to amaze me with their writing. Check them out, you'll have a good time guaranteed.

Also if you're an aspiring voice actor, writer or animator interested in joining something amazing, send a message to (TFEC.) (Audition.) (Writing) (at symbol Gmail. Com) make sure to delete the spaces, parenthesis, but not the periods. This is the business email of my friend, but he is incredibly busy so don't be discouraged if he doesn't respond immediately.

It's been fun going on all these sexy adventures with you, but I have to go. I hope you all can understand, but you can bet I'll be back to bring you all some hardcore smut. Especially some about the show, and some of it might even be canon. Till then stay safe, stay happy, and stay horny.

Much love, TheLemonsAreComing

5/24/2020


End file.
